010: Felix
Felix, A.K.A. Experiment 010 (and temporarily Oscar), is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to be a total neat-freak and keep everything clean and tidy (before Jumba originally reprogrammed him). He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". His one true place is doing janitor work and cleaning things and recycling at Lilo's hula class. He is voiced by Tress MacNeille. Gantu sent 010 to Hämsterviel, who didn't like him and sent him back. Gantu set him free, and Lilo and Stitch found him. Later, after he was upgraded, they sent him back to Gantu, who sent him back to Hämsterviel, who sent him back to Gantu when Woops almost blew his cover. Felix/Oscar was rescued later in "Snafu." Personality Felix was originally obsessed with cleanliness to the point that he considered even people germs that must be sterilized at all costs. After Felix was reprogrammed, he became obsessed with dirt. Felix is currently obsessed with cleanliness instead of dirt. Appearance Felix is a short green anteater-like experiment with a small body, mouth, arms and legs, a thin long tail with a brushy fuzz at the end, a large head with a long tubular elephant/vacuum-like trunk that can fire lasers out, large dark black eyes, small short ears, four fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot, all ending in black claws, and three dark-tipped antennae arranged in a crest-like structure. Special Abilities Felix can suck up objects and dust using his anteater-like trunk/snout and sweeping with his tail. When he was reprogrammed, Felix could release the sucked-up dirt in massive bursts. He can also shoot lasers out of its snout, which are used to disintegrate germs and small creatures. Weaknesses However, he had a problem with doing these tasks: he threw away anything, assuming it was trash, and tried to "sterilize" anyone, assuming they were germs. 010 was upgraded to try to be less of a neat-freak. Instead, he turned into a dirt-maker (renamed Oscar), so Lilo gave him to Gantu. He also "sterilizes" anything aged or antique in order to prevent it from collecting dust, as seen in the Stitch! anime. Stitch! Felix appears in his own episode in the Stitch! anime where Stitch summons him so he can get out of cleaning the house. In this episode, it is shown that Felix has a defect that kicks in when he is faced with anything antique. Felix doesn't understand the concept of antiques, and as far as he knows, they only collect dust. Therefore, his programming causes him to terminate anything aged in order to prevent the buildup of dust. In the end, he is reprogrammed to collect things that can be renewed and recycles them. His one true place after this is as a mobile recycling service. Felix makes another appearance in the season 1 finale, "Showdown with Hämsterviel" where Hämsterviel puts him along with Sparky (221) and Angel (624) under his control. Gallery vlcsnap-2013-04-05-15h47m33s28.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h30m09s31.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h30m21s164.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h34m06s93.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-15h54m52s57.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-15h55m01s160.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-15h55m11s4.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-15h55m21s68.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-15h55m45s97.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-15h55m56s193.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-15h56m04s25.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-15h56m09s81.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-15h56m18s129.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h34m21s245.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-15h56m47s193.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-15h56m39s109.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-15h56m56s26.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h04m15s60.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h36m03s1.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h04m24s136.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h04m39s35.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h36m12s90.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h06m37s203.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h36m28s235.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h07m14s40.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h07m24s133.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h36m42s115.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h36m52s230.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h07m57s223.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h09m53s120.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h10m08s251.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h11m35s105.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h37m30s97.png|Felix firing his laser vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h37m58s130.png|"Dirty!" vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h13m29s224.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h13m19s2.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h13m45s138.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h14m25s226.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h14m05s65.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h14m36s137.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h14m54s36.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h38m58s173.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h15m31s168.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h15m38s238.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h15m43s37.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h16m17s109.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h39m18s171.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h16m31s1.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h16m40s79.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h39m27s235.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h16m56s7.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h18m08s176.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h18m13s7.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h18m48s218.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h18m54s162.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h19m30s227.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h20m31s93.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h20m14s192.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h39m50s215.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h20m51s12.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h42m54s255.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h43m00s69.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h43m24s52.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h21m11s241.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h42m37s94.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h22m07s18.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h22m13s86.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h22m47s43.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h22m57s31.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h23m23s22.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-08h50m27s89.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h23m41s202.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h47m59s238.png|"Dirty, dirty, dirty!" vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h24m26s105.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h24m32s190.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h51m18s183.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h25m39s87.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h25m46s155.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h26m07s129.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h26m32s119.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h26m46s253.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h27m08s219.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h27m12s19.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h27m17s56.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h27m23s120.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h27m27s168.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h27m49s123.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h27m54s178.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h30m58s164.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h49m04s123.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h52m54s55.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h32m49s34.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h33m09s0.png 33494404040.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-17-16.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-02-13h43m32s44.png ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-19-53.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-02-13h43m07s108.png ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-20-26.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h43m09s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-09h12m02s213.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-11h44m00s166.png vlcsnap-2013-04-25-12h24m12s115.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-12h08m56s82.png vlcsnap-2013-04-08-23h08m03s60.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h46m33s29.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h15m27s51.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h21m37s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png The Origin Of Stitch Felix.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-07-13h35m17s120.png Felixwindow.jpg ImagesCANTV9OU.jpg Stitch_angel_sparky_felix.jpg screenCapture 29.01.13 20-20-40.jpg ScreenCapture 29.01.13 20-13-47.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-16-24.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-28-44.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-29-44.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-30-43.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-31-25.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-31-49.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-32-17.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-56-33.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-56-53.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-57-10.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-57-39.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-38-39.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-39-43.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-40-10.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-41-00.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-42-50.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-43-07.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-43-25.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-44-51.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-45-19.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-45-47.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-46-11.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-47-03.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-47-26.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-48-03.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-06-25.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-06-43.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-07-34.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-08-22.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-08-46.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-09-08.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-09-40.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-10-41.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-10-58.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-11-43.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-12-19.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-13-48.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-14-12.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-14-57.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-15-28.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-16-17.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-16-34.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-16-51.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-17-14.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-17-34.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-18-21.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-31-58.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-32-37.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-33-16.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-34-00.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-34-19.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-34-49.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-35-34.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-35-51.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-36-10.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-36-32.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-36-45.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-37-06.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-37-28.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-38-19.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-39-15.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-40-20.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-41-11.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-42-06.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-42-22.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-42-38.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-43-01.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-43-36.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-44-20.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-45-07.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-45-39.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-46-45.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-47-17.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-47-52.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-48-38.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-49-22.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-49-53.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-50-27.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-51-11.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-51-57.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-52-23.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-52-40.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-53-17.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-53-45.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-54-03.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-54-39.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-55-30.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-58-03.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-59-39.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-00-02.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-00-18.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-00-59.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-01-16.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-02-00.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-02-19.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-02-43.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-03-45.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-04-22.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-04-38.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-05-01.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-05-19.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-05-48.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-06-20.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-06-38.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-07-28.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-07-50.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-08-16.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-08-48.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-09-11.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-09-43.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-10-12.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-10-59.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-12-25.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-12-49.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-13-22.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-13-44.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-14-36.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-14-55.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-16-34.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-16-57.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-17-45.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-18-04.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-24-36.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-26-12.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-26-28.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-26-58.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-27-28.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-27-43.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-28-03.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-29-27.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-29-46.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-30-09.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-33-28.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-35-19.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-36-16.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-37-35.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-38-01.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-38-32.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-38-54.jpg felix53.png|Felix vacuuming up old books felix54.png felix55.png|Felix firing laser blasts felix56.png|Felix asleep felix57.png felix58.png felix59.png felix60.png|Controlled by Hamsterviel panes06.jpg Trivia *Felix appears, along with several other "Lilo & Stitch" characters, in a parody of the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical, which was broadcast as part of the High School Musical: Around the World one-year anniversary special. *Felix's pod color is green. *Felix is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 010 Primary function: Cleaner". *Felix's antennae appear in the game Jumba's Lab. Category:Experiments Category:Captured experiments Category:Males